1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a slide fastener of the type comprising a pair of sliders arranged reversely with resepct to each other on a pair of fastener stringers so as to be fastened together by means of a padlock upon full closure of the fastener. Still more particularly, the invention is directed to the improved configuration of such a padlockable pair of fastener sliders.
2. Prior Art
A padlockable pair of sliders for slide fasteners usually has annular link portions formed on and projecting forwardly from the opposed front ends of their bodies, in such a way that when the sliders are moved into abutment against each other to close the fastener, their link portions assume a side-by-side disposition to permit the shackle of a padlock to be inserted into and through the transversely aligned eyes formed in the link portions. During this padlocking operation, the sliders tend to be swung in opposite directions about the padlock shackle extending through the eyes in their link portions, thereby partly opening the fastener.
In order to prevent such undersired swinging motion of the sliders, the link portion of each slider has heretofore been formed merely so as to abut against the top wing of the body of the other slider. This conventional measure is objectionable, however, in that the top wings of the slider bodies are highly susceptible to localized wear. The useful life of the sliders or of the slide fastener itself has therefore been not so long as it is expected to be.